Kinpa
Kinpa (金波, literally meaning Moonlight or Golden Waves) is the first Tsukikage of Getsugakure, elected by the village and Michiru. He is known as its greatest leader, having helped the village achieve its current status. A quiet but reserved shinobi, he is a great leader who holds his village in the highest respect, not allowing anything to harm the place he has come to call home. As such, allied with Hikaru Tsuki and Maru Kumonosu, he helps make his home the best it can be, and the most powerful it can be. Background Not much is known about his origins. He was born in the Land of Moon, of course, and quickly became an exceptional shinobi. Gaining fear and respect, he rose up through his village's ranks, hoping to one day lead it. His chance came when he was elected by Michiru, the Land of the Moon's Daimyō as a way to help the village prosper. Kinpa did just that. Taking office and donning on the Tsukikage hat, he immediately put crafters to work, creating tools and other things for the military, mass-selling them to the Five Great Shinobi Countries, as a way to help them recover from the . By doing this, he developed his military into one of the most feared in the world, especially his naval forces. Recruiting various powerful shinobi to lead his powerful factions, he has helped Getsugakure develop into into a major world power, as well as gain profits from selling all those supplies. He also gained many imports from the many countries he has sold too, and has increased his village in size and boosted its way of life. He is currently known as the land's greatest ruler. Personality Kinpa is a calm, reserved individual, who takes in his surroundings, and calculates accordingly. He is an expert on leadership and maintaining/growing a nation. For this reason, he was selected to lead Getsu. He is a fair man, but not without his faults. Getsu having not participated in the war, Kinpa doesn't share the belief that Tailed Beasts should be free or able to exercise their free will. Blinded by this, he only sees them as a source of power, not an equal. But he only sees them this way because he wants to protect his home, which he holds most dear. He would do anything for his village. Nindō/Dream Kinpa's nindō is simply to protect Getsugakure with all his might, to bring it into a new age. As he has already done that, he hopes to maintain it, and prove Getsugakure can be a splendid village, just like the main villages. Appearance Kinpa is a fair man, in his thirties. Fairly tall and muscular, he has long light hair, reaching to his lower shoulder-blades. He has deep blue eyes, thin eyebrows and a trademark scar, a somewhat thin line reaching from the right of his forehead, across his nose, to his left cheek. He wears a white colored robe, with black vine markings and black stripes down the middle, that create a black raised collar (depending on the robe he's wearing). The vine marking also are all over the back of his robes, as well as a circular design at the ends of the shoulder-blades, where Kinpa's hair reaches. Underneath his robe, he wears a black two part bodysuit, which is form-fitting. Bandages cover his ankles, and her wears light colored sandals for footwear. He usually is seen with his Tsukikage hat on. It covers his light long hair, that covers his right eye. He also has a katana, with a flower like guard, and dark hilt. In his youth (teenage-twenties), he wore a similar white robe, with a high raised collar at the back, with black vine markings. A black ring went around the neck area, with white triangles. His robe had a similar circle in the front, near his chest (as the one he has when he's older is in the back). The robe opened, near the end of his upper body, where the zipper stopped. The two halves fell just above his knees. His lower body was covered by his baggy black pants, with flames at the ends, where the pants ended, encasing high black socks, which led to his sandals. He wore a white undershirt, and sometimes bandaged his arms for secret techniques. He still does it currently. KinpaFull.png Kinpa_Youth_Full.jpg Natural Skills Control of Light Intelligence Abilites Kinpa is the first Tsukikage of Getsugakure, and his power is undoubted. He is a powerful shinobi and great ninja leader. His subjects fear his power, Kinpa is a master of all sorts, from Ninjutsu, to Genjutsu to his mysterious Recolor Flame, his signature technique. Ninjutsu Kinpa is a master of chakra natures. In addition to his Moon Release and its components, Kinpa is also a master of Fire Release and has also has experience with other kinds of jutsu, besides natures. Kinpa is a great sensor, who has detected multiple threats to Getsu, before they've even become one. Nature Transformation Kinpa is an adept user of the following natures, Lightning, Water, Yin, Moon and Fire. He can level battlefields with earth, flood them with his water, and more. His Moon Release allows him to utilize moonlight and moondust, the extent of which is unknown. His Fire style is greatly focused on, and he even has a specialty technique adapted from it. Kinpa has many natures to choose from in battle, making him deadly in many ways. Multi-Color Flame Technique Kinpa's special branch of fire style jutsu. With this, he can create flames of many colors, to combat his opponents. Each flame has its own special ability and when used correctly, can be very effectively. His usage of this technique has earned him the moniker of Kinpa of the Changing Flames, for his prowess in utilizing the different types of fire at his disposal, while being able to change them in an instant. Moon Release Sensory Techniques Time Manipulation A skill unique to Kinpa, he can use his own chakra and spread it into the air, allowing him to "control" time in that area. The basics it allows him to accelerate, slow, stop and even rewind time, in that area, for about 15 seconds at a time. The only drawback is that after its used once, Kinpa is unable to control time again for about 5 minutes. Kinpa uses this skill on his own techniques, slowing them down, or speeding them up, or stopping them in mid-attack. He can also do this to himself, to usually avoid, or stop an attack, speeding up to catch a sword strike before it happens, etc. He can also restore, only, objects if they were recently damaged, to the state they were beforehand. Kinpa has used this to restore his own sword, surprising his adversaries. He can also slow done people, but only for thirty seconds. And this adds a new drawback, his Time Manipulation is cut off for 20 seconds afterwards, times the amount of people he slowed down. Also, this particular application of the ability is useless on Kage-level shinobi, like Kinpa. Kinpa himself is the only person the technique will always work on, as he wills. Jikanjutsu A taijutsu style developed from his Time Control skills, he makes his attacks speed up at different intervals in battle. He can also slow down, or stop his own blows, or rewind them. It should be noted that in direct combat with someone even of Jōnin-level, Kinpa cannot control their own blows, only his own. Taijutsu Kinpa's fighting style revolves around a Taekwondo version of the Strong Fist style. Kinpa's kicks, blows and strikes resemble the sparring style of the fighting method said before. His taijutsu is powerful to blow through solid rock, and when combined with his Time Control, can be a deadly force indeed. Kinpa uses many high kicks, and his hand movements are very fast, which can cause damage to the opponent externally easily. His kicks are very powerful, and can stun an opponent for a few seconds, allowing him to follow up with more strikes. Genjutsu Kenjutsu Chakra Reserves Trivia Category:Getsugakure (Chix)